Warrior
by Inspiration-Without-Motivation
Summary: Grant thought of himself as an average guy with above average skills. But when the Assassins face a new threat that is more than they can handle, Grant realizes that the world is much more dangerous than he believed, and that no one is safe. Story mainly consists of OC's tied in with the Games' story. Rated T for now but may change to M later. Follows/Favs and reviews help


"How the hell could this of happened? How could you have let this happen!?"

"We tried to prevent this but it seems that we have run out of time."

"Wait… you are saying that you all knew this was coming? But still you carried on with the war?" The silence was answer enough. "And all the things that you promised me if you knew this would happen?" More silence. "You used me. You took my family away and used me as your pawn in this war. This pointless war because the whole world is now ending." A look of bewilderment grew on the man's face as he took all of this new information in at once. The two silent figures shared a look and nodded once.

"We did what we thought was best. We used to try to put an end to the conflict so that we would be able to focus on preventing this tragedy. We tried to-"

"Where are they being held?"

"We won't-"

"TELL ME WHERE!" The sudden shout brought in the two guards who were posted outside the chamber. Seeing the confrontation that was between the three figures, they drew their swords and approached slowly. "Guards take him away to be put in the dungeons and not to be moved under any circumstances unless Jupiter or myself gives the command by word of mouth."

The two men nodded and sheathed their weapons and moved to restrain their target. They paused momentarily at the ice in his voice as he spoke. "You will both regret what you have done. Pray you die in the fires of the destruction you failed to prevent. Or else I will hunt you both."

The guard on his right moved to handcuff the prisoner while the one on the left stepped out to call more guards for the transfer. He turned to look back at his comrade only to see him unmoving on the floor and the prisoner standing over him with death in his eyes. He called once more for support and then charged with his sword out, meaning to cut the man down.

Minerva and Jupiter could only watch as their creation turned on them. He calmly stood and waited until the man began his downward stroke, meaning to separate his head from his shoulders. In a blur of movement, he turned his body so his right shoulder was against the man while his left arm grabbed the man's hand, effectively stopping the strike. Faster than the eye could follow, he brought his right fist up to the man's elbow causing the man to howl in pain as it snapped. He finished the helpless guard by pivoting so his back was to the man while he removed the sword from the man's grip to stab it in his belly.

Four more guards walked in to see him turn and decapitate the guard. They each drew their weapons and advanced slowly, both fear and determination in their eyes. They had heard stories about who this man was but surely they could only be stories. How could a man be that deadly when he was only human? They soon found out. In less than ten seconds, all of them were dead.

Jupiter and Minerva watched as their creation tossed the sword to land in front of them. "I wish to kill you now but my family needs me. Make peace with your demons now, for the next time you see me you will die."

And with that, he left the room. Outside the world burned.

The room smelt of sweat and liquor as did most of its customers. The number of people that were sober could be counted on one hand though that number was likely to decrease at any moment. A loud cheer could be heard from the group of thirty or so crowded around the television. A loud "round of beers on me" rose louder than the rest causing a whole new roar of approval. Grant sighed as he saw a very drunk man walk over with an overly huge smile plastered on his face.

"Ya hear the good news?" The man asked as he sat down and bumped both people next to him.

"We won!" he proclaimed loudly, throwing his hands in the air for effect. "And that means that me and all my friends get more drinks so hop to it there lad!" Grant nodded once and moved to get the large quantity of drinks.

"The girl is coming with us, if you got a problem with that then I'll happily settle it for you." The challenge came from a bald man who looked to be in his late forties. Grant recognized his as Dale Sanders, a wealthy regular who thought much more of himself than anyone else did. With him were his two loyal followers, his enforcer Jackson and his son, Al. Grant didn't recognize the man who Dale was confronting but he recognized the scene as it was playing out.

"Carr!" Grant turned as he saw his manager wave to him. He gestured over to the argument that Grant was just staring at and mouthed the words "keep an eye out". Grant nodded and told one of the other bartenders to place the order while he moved to wipe off a few tables, all the while keeping watch on Dale.

"Now this lovely girl wouldn't waste her time on a piece of shit like you when she could have me so I would just leave her alone." Moving around the group to get a better view, Grant saw a young and attractive blonde woman in between Jackson and Al. She was clearly drunk and hanging off of Al who had his hand resting on her thigh. They shared eye contact and Grant glared as Al shot him a wink, glancing at the girl and licking his lips before doing so.

Because of this, he missed the first punch as it was thrown. He did see that the unnamed man had friends when they stepped up and shoved Dale. Jackson and Al quickly rose to their feet and the groups began to take wild swings at each other. Before it could progress any further, Grant saw the bouncers move in and try to restrain the group. They managed to separate Dale and Jackson from their opponents but Al was still fighting the third man and winning. Being a trained fighter, Al quickly got the upper hand of the drunk and didn't hold back.

The punch would of surely sent the staggering man into the hospital had Grant not caught it in his fist. He shoved Al away and moved to check on the man who had sunk to the floor. He was bleeding heavily from a wound to the side of the head and his upper lip was busted. He motioned for the manager to tend to this man while he stood and faced Al. Standing six feet and four inches while weighing just over two-hundred pounds, Al was an imposing figure. He would brag about how he was a black belt and all the people he had beaten, both inside and outside of his martial arts schooling.

Grant despised him. "That's enough Al, it's over." "And if I don't want it to be? Or do you not know who I am."

"I know that you almost put that man in the hospital without a second thought," he gestured to the man which made Al grin. "I also know that you ruined these nice people's evenings and probably that poor girl's as well." Al took a moment to look behind him at the blonde that was now watching the scene as it played out. "Her? Nah I wasn't doing anything. My dad however, he was going to make it the best evening of her life."

Grant felt sick as Al's grin grew more sinister. Any man that would help his father get a girl drunk and then take back to his house for god knows what is disgusting in Grant's mind. A part of him was hoping that Al would turn this into a fight so he could try and knock some sense into him.

Or just knock him out, he added as an afterthought.

"Look your dad and Jackson have already been escorted out so make it easier on yourself and leave of your own doing." A pause. "And if I don't?" "Then I'll make you."

The crowd watching had suddenly fell silent. The only people who would challenge Al Sanders were either incredibly stupid or incredibly drunk. As far as they were all concerned, Grant was just a bartender trying to do a good deed and someone who was about to get the shit kicked out of him.

"I'd like to see you try." "I would but I can't swing first." Then allow me."

Al's first swing sent him stumbling forward as Grant easily side stepped. The next two were more focused and came quicker. Grant avoided both of them. Al heard a few of the customers start to mummer praise at Grant and laugh at him. His eyes narrowed and Grant saw the change in his stance. The three punches and two kicks were sent in rapid succession, one leading into the next. Grant dodged the first two punches, deflected the third and blocked the two kicks. He stared Al in the eyes as both fighters caught their bearings. Al's breath was coming faster than normal while Grant's was as calm as if he were walking outside. A short shout of anger came from Al as he sent his fist flying in, aiming at Grant's jaw. Feeling that the fight had gone on too long already, Grant blocked by stepping to the outside of Al's arm and pushing it away from his own body. Faster than anyone watching could follow, Grant sent two quick punches which stunned Al.

Al had no defense as Grant steadily sent punch after punch, hooks mixed with jabs, elbows followed by palm strikes, spins ending with kicks. Al quickly saw that he was overmatched by someone who he thought had no formal fighting experience. Realizing he would have to cheat to win, he started walking towards the table where he was sitting, his glass still where he left it.

"That all bartender? Let's see how you deal with me when I show you my own fighting sty –" Grant didn't expect the move and recoiled in pain as the alcohol stung his eyes. He saw blurs of movement as he spun away from Al to try and clear the liquid from his eyes. He saw what looked like a bottle rise and fall right before the glass broke against the side of his face. He fell to his knees in pain. The throbbing in his head remained from the contact and the pain in his eyes only heightened as more alcohol poured over his face. "I got you buddy." What felt like a towel was shoved into his hand and he used it to clear his face. When he pulled it away, it was red with blood. But the fact that he could see the dark red liquid was good news and he slowly got to his feet.

He wobbled slightly but soon straightened himself when he noticed Al was looking at him. "You should of stayed down you bastard." Assuming that Grant was going to be easy to finish off now, Al threw the punch wild and Grant caught it easily, halting its forward movement completely. He felt a little satisfaction from the surprised look on Al's face before he threw his own punch. The onlookers, even in their drunken state, cringed at the sounds of Grant's uppercut connecting with Al's jaw. They watched open-mouthed as he flew through the air for a few seconds to land on a table, breaking it to pieces. The bouncers quickly moved to retrieve the unconscious man. The applause began as a single enthusiast but quickly grew to the entire room, staff and customers alike. Grant saw the manager and walked over to him.

"Sir I'm sorry for the table. I'll pay for all the-" he stopped at the raised hand. "It's quite alright Grant. Go home and get some rest. You earned it." Grant smiled gratefully and turned to get his stuff and leave when a thought struck him. "Sir! If you don't mind I would like to take that girl over there home." The manager followed to where Grant was pointing to see the drunk blonde that was draped over Al earlier.

"Where do you live and I'll drive you there." The girl stared blankly at him and Grant sighed. It was clear that this was going to be more difficult than he thought. The still unnamed girl opened her mouth as if to say something and Grant turned his attention back to her. When she just sat there with her mouth open and not doing anything else, Grant sighed again and reached over into her bag, rummaging around until he found her wallet. Pulling it out, he was thankful that her driver's license was in a clear pocket. "All right Danielle," her eyes grew big at the mention of her name, "does this say where you live?" He was busy reading the I.D when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. It took all of his willpower not to scream at the sudden action so instead he just gasped dramatically. "Jesus Christ. Are you alright?"

"Jessa is going to kill me if I'm late." Grant had no idea who Jessa was or what she would be late for but at least it was something. "Which is why I have to take you home so you're not late. So where do you live?" He wasn't even sure if the girl heard him as she kept on talking. "I can't be late for classes again. Jessa said she would help but only if I actually try." Tears had formed in her eyes and Grant realized with growing horror that she was about to start crying. He started looking around his car as if he would find some answer on how to get out of the situation as fast as possible. Realizing how stupid he must of looked, he stopped and focused on the girl. Her lip was quivering and tears were now flowing freely. However through all of this she remained quiet.

_'Well thank god for small miracles.'_ Deciding to change tactics on the girl, he grabbed her hands to get her attention. "Look I know you don't want to get Jessa mad or worse, disappoint her," Her blue eyes grew large at the prospect and Grant was glad to see that this was having some effect.

"So I have to get you home so Jessa can stay happy."

"But I can't go home!" "Why not?" "Because I don't live at home!" A new wave of tears flooded her eyes and she started crying harder than before. _'Doesn't live at home? What the hell does that mean?'_Ignoring it, Grant tried again. "All right then let me take you to Jessa then. Where is Jessa?" A smile found its way onto her face and she spoke excitedly. "Oh Jessa is probably studying. Although I don't know why because she's so smart I mean, she doesn't even need to study and she would probably still be the best in her class like somehow for her, zero studying equals A's but for me, zero studying ends up with me failing and it just doesn't make sense but Jessa probably could figure it out because Jessa is so smart, I mean-" realizing that she was going to continue this insanely long praise of Jessa, Grant gently cut her off. "Exactly so I have to get you to the school." A thought came to him and he added, "to your dorm room that you share with Jessa right?" Danielle started nodding excitedly and Grant was relieved to see that he finally got somewhere useful.

Grant drove where Danielle directed him until he parked outside the local University's grounds. He unlocked the door and watched as Danielle stumbled out. Part of him was hoping that his good deed would end here and that the girl could find her own way to her dorm but as he watched her fall once, then again when she tried to stand he realized she needed help. He went around to her side and looped her arm around his shoulder to support him. At this she giggled though gave no reason as to why. Grant began to walk towards the closest building and followed

Danielle's vague directions consisting of arm waving and shouting at him.

He thankfully hadn't run into anyone so far and prayed that stayed true until he got her to her room. He opened the door to her dorm and guided her inside. Here she shook out of his grasp and started walking on her own. Grant followed a few paces behind as Danielle stumbled around corners and into walls until finally coming to the final door at the end of the hallway. She knocked once on the door. Nothing. "Jessa must be out somewhere." Grant, who had been carrying her bag, reached in and found her keys, dangling them to get Danielle's attention. She turned and clapped her hands when she saw them and gave an overly large smile at Grant. She pivoted once more to the door and stumbling forward, unlocked it. The door opened inward and Danielle who was leaning on it fell forward onto the floor with a thud.

Grant hurried forward and turned her over, seeing that she was uninjured, he tried to help her stand. His work was still not done as it seemed she wanted to lay on the floor. Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, he worked his arms under her and lifted her up. Cradling her, he carried her over to one of the beds and gently laid her down. He thought she had fallen asleep and was caught totally off guard when her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled him down. He fell forward and managed to place his arms on either side of her to stop himself from crushing her.

"Stay with me" she cried happily. Grant felt his face heat up as a lewd thought crossed his mind.

Feeling guilty for thinking it, he shook his head and instead tried to get away from the blonde. Her grip was iron he found when he tried to rise and she, instead of letting go, was raised off of the bed. Trying to reason with her he began, "Danielle I really should get going," "But I need to fall asleep and tonight I need someone to sleep with." Grant wasn't sure how any of that made sense but before he could protest, Danielle continued. "Usually Jessa would sleep with me and make me feel good but she's not here so now I need you to do it."

If Grant's thought before was lewd then he had no idea what to call what just went through his head at the girl's words. He was far too embarrassed to speak and instead just stuttered nonsense while Danielle was now trying to drag him down to lie beside her. Grant considered the possibility of just lying there until she had fallen asleep and then quietly leaving and figured that would be the best option. Danielle had pulled him to the side closest to the wall and wanting to have an easy escape route, he swung his leg over the girl to lie on the other side.

He heard the door handle turn as his eyes grew wide as they saw the door being pushed open. In walked a girl of medium height with brown hair that fell down to past her shoulders. That was all he could take note of when her head turned. A moment passed of them staring at each other then his eyes followed hers to look down at the very drunk and scantily dressed blonde who was under him.

_'Shit.'_

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Grant had a second to register that this girl was British before she was busy slapping him. He stilled her hands and held them until he was steady on his feet. The girl, who he assumed was Jessa, was struggling to get out his grip and he noticed with some fear the fire that burned behind her eyes. Was it weird that he found them to be incredibly beautiful even though they were practically spitting fire at him?

"I'm going to let go now and I ask that you please not hit me." He waited until the girl had calmed before slowly letting go. He opened his hands and lowered them slowly so as not to make any sudden movements. He sighed happily when they were down by his sides and she still had not done anything.

"Thank you. Now I know how this looks but- oooff!" That air was pushed out of his lungs as the girl, with surprising speed he didn't expect, brought her knee into his stomach. He hunched over and tried to catch his breath when she started hitting him again. He could make out some words such as "ass" and "disgusting" as he held his hands up to protect his heads from the blows she was raining down on him. Seeing that that was getting him nowhere, Grant stood to his full height and wrapped his arms around the smaller girl, pinning her arms between their chests when he lifted her off the ground. He quickly took her out to the hall and covered her mouth to stop her screaming.

"Listen it's not what you look like. I wasn't trying to- ow shit!" Grant jumped back and began to inspect his hand to find _teeth marks._ "You _bit me!"_ He exclaimed. A satisfied smirk found its way onto the girl's face before it was quickly replaced by a frown as she walked forward. She pointed a finger and buried it into Gant's chest, forcing him to walk back until he bumped into a wall. "Yes I did. And you deserve a whole lot worse trying to take advantage of Danielle like that. You disgusting pig praying on helpless drunk girls. I guess its no wonder why you have to since no girl in their right mind would be interested in someone as low and pitiful as you."

She stopped herself suddenly and he saw her eyes narrow at him. Not at him he realized but on the side of his face. She reached a hand out and he felt pain shoot through him as her fingers ran over the cut where Al had nailed him with the bottle. "Did I do that to you?" she asked slowly, a look of guilt crossing her features. "No you didn't. It was this guy named Al at the bar where

Danielle and I were. He-"

"Wait you mean Al Sanders? That Al?"

"Yeah that's the one. You know him?" "Yes though I wish I didn't. He's a creep and always tries to hit on Danielle. He stops by the university a couple of times a month and follows her around."

"Yeah I got the impression that he was interested in her." At Jessa's confused expression, he explained. "A fight broke out and he was forced to leave with his dad and a friend. He tried to take an already very drunk Danielle home and I stepped in and stopped him. After it was over I drove Danielle here and yeah" he trailed off lamely. He didn't want to accuse Jessa of doing anything since she was just being a considerate friend.

"Oh... oh my."

"Yeah but it's pretty late and I better get home. Sorry for the misunderstanding." Grant turned and left a stunned Jessa standing in the hallway. He walked out to his car and made the silent drive back to his apartment. He locked the door behind him and went to the bathroom to get a better look at his injury. After cleaning it, he stepped into his shower and sighed as the burning water hit him. Once finished, he brushed his teeth and made sure his alarm was set before slipping into his bed. He couldn't remember how long he laid there until he fell asleep. But he did remember thinking of Jessa and how her eyes looked when she was glaring at him.

"When does your shift finish tonight G?" The man stopped his wiping of one of the tables and threw the rag over his shoulder. "I get off at 4 today and then I'm headed over to the gym."

"So I take it you'll decline my offer to hang out with a couple of us at Jamie's place?" A short laugh broke from Grant and bowed forwards dramatically before saying "with the most heartfelt apologies I will, yes." He stood straight and flinched as Riley flicked him with her own towel, resulting in a loud whacking sound and red mark across Grant's arm. "You're such a loser."

"And you're abusive to your friends. Are we done listing character faults?" This time Grant managed to duck his co worker's towel as it was aimed at his head. He laughed before stepping away and resumed cleaning one of the tables in the restaurant/bar. "Why do you even need to go to the gym? You have like zero percent body fat." Grant raised his eyebrow in response. "I think you're exaggerating just a little bit." Riley scoffed before walking away to attend to some customers. "Sure thing Captain America." Grant turned to reply but found that the blonde was no longer paying attention to him. '_That's a relief_,' he thought to himself, _'I had nothing witty to say anyways.'_

Grant continued to move from one unoccupied table to the next, focused on getting the job done as quickly and efficiently as possible. He was moving to a table near the entrance of the building when the bell over the door rung, signaling someone had entered. Not bothering to look up he spoke "Take a seat anywhere and I'll be with you in a moment."

"Okay sure... wait its you!?" Well that was unexpected. Grant looked up from his place bent over the table. There standing in front of him was the girl who had filled his head all day, Jessa. His face quickly went red and he stuttered as he tried to get a sentence out. "Uh, I um..." A loud crash resounded and he jumped back in a mix of surprise and fright. He hadn't stopped wiping the table and in Jessa's arrival, forgot to remove the glass from the previous customer.

He stared back and forth between the shattered pieces of the glass and a confused looking Jessa. He opened his mouth and closed it again only to open it a second later looking for something to say, anything to get him out of the incredibly embarrassing situation he found himself in.

"You smooth boy," Riley drawled as she came in between the pair. She smiled at Grant's blank face and nodded her head at Jessa. "Look after our customer while I clean your mess up." Having heard Jessa's first comment, she added with a smirk "seems like you already have one to deal with." Grant smiled mockingly and then glared daggers at his friend before looking to Jessa.

"Sorry about that. Like I said, take a seat anywhere and I'll be with you in a moment." He walked past her and stooped down beside Riley.

"Is it your life's goal to put me in awkward situations?" Choosing to remain silent, Riley instead smirked at him. "Do you like watching people squirm? Is that it?" He stood up when she did and followed her to behind the bar. "Not people, Grant. Just you." "So I'm special then?" Riley nodded and smiled when she heard him mutter "lucky me" under his breath. "Speaking of special," she started and by the tone of her voice and the teasing look in her eyes, Grant knew he wasn't going to enjoy the rest of that sentence. "Who's the pretty girl?"

"Remember that girl I drove home yesterday? Well that's her roommate who attacked me because she thought I was trying to get lucky with the drunken hot mess I picked up at the bar."

"Ah I see... well have fun." Grant found himself once again glaring at his blonde friend before taking a deep breath and walking over, ready to serve the girl. "Here's your menu. Could I start you off with a drink?"

"I actually didn't come here for lunch. I came here to pick up Danielle's car and figured I would ask some of the staff who you were." That was a surprise. "Well I guess you don't need to ask since I am the staff." He tugged on his shirt and flashed his nametag at her. She smiled in response and nodded. "I can see that." "So why did you want to find me?" "To apologise for how I acted last night." Jessa looked down and a light blush rose to her cheeks. Grant assumed she wasn't someone who apologised often. He might as well make this easier for her.

"You mean before or after you started attacking me?" she was about to protest when he cut her off gently. "You don't need to apologise. You were just looking out for your friend. No harm done." She smiled in return and Grant couldn't help but think that she looked so much better when she wasn't trying to hit him.

"So are you staying to eat or do you have somewhere to be?"

"I suppose I could eat provided I had reason enough to stay." Jessa smiled at Grant. "Well then I wouldn't eat here. Honestly our bar is the best part while the food during the day is only so-so."

Jessa frowned slightly.

"But there is this place I know down the street that blows this place out of the water." Jessa's smile returned tenfold and Grant found it odd. Maybe she was just passionate about good restaurants.

"Well that sounds lovely."

"Yeah you just exit, turn right and keep going straight," he didn't notice Jessa's smile fall away as he continued speaking, "and then turn at the lights and it's a minute walk from there. Can't miss it" he finished with a smile. "Oh... oh alright." She moved to walk past Grant, nudging him slightly out of the way in her haste to leave the awkward situation. She thought that Grant would have had trouble reading people.

Grant grabbed her arm gently as he noticed that the blush had once again found its way onto her face which she hid as she moved past him. "Are you alright?" he asked. He didn't think he said anything wrong. '_Girls'_he thought. "Fine" she mumbled in response. Now Grant knew he messed up somehow. "Did I... say anything wrong?" He found that it was best to approach women who may or may not be mad at him with caution.

Like a wild animal, he added as an afterthought.

'_That did not help.'_

"No it wasn't anything you said or did." At Grant's confused look she continued. "Its just that when you mentioned the restaurant I thought you meant it as you and me going to eat... like a date," she clarified. A look of confusion washed over Grant before being replaced by a troubled one. "Oh. Well no that's not what I meant."

_'Though that wouldn't be terrible'_he mused silently. He stood silently and he had to wonder how much this girl blushed as she turned a deeper shade of red. "Right well sorry my mistake." With that, she turned on her heel and left. He cringed slightly as the door was thrown open and he had the tiniest sliver of doubt that she was angry. He shrugged his shoulders and made to go clean some of the tables he hadn't yet gotten to. A short shout of surprise escaped him as a hand gripped his collar from behind and turned him around.

"What the hell Riley?!"

"What did you say to her?" she gestured her hand to the door and Grant frowned. He told her there conversation and once finished, shrugged one shoulder. "Riley?" Her eyes were narrowed and her jaw was clenched shut, almost as if she was-

"You ass!" _'Yup,'_ Grant thought, _'she's mad.'_

"What did I do wrong?!"

"Take your pick. You made her look like an idiot, embarrassed her and rejected her like it was no big deal!" She stopped as Grant was working through it in his mind, trying to see what his friend saw. If there was one thing that Grant was bad at, it was girls. Specifically reading them and catching the little (or big) hints that they send.

Riley shook her head as Grant's mouth formed an "o" shape. "I fucked up didn't I?" "Wow Einstein, you're a top notch genius aren't you?" Grant scowled before his face softened. "How do I fix this?" That caught Riley by surprise. "Wait, what? You're serious about this girl?"

"Well no, but she seemed nice and then pretty upset. Besides like you said she was pretty."

"Look what you did was nice and I'm grateful but you don't have to check up on me the day after." Danielle wore an amused smile as she looked at the person who helped her the night before but couldn't remember a damn thing about. "Yeah that's not why I'm here."

He quickly backtracked as Danielle's smile fell. His encounter with Jessa at the restaurant made him realize that when dealing with girls, you had to be _very_ careful with your wording. "I mean I'm glad to see that you're okay but I'm here to talk to Jessa."

"Oh. Right. She told me what happened with you two today." Grant's pulse quickened slightly as he noticed the frown that has formed on her face. If he figured out anything about girls from his conversation with Jessa and then his scolding from Riley, it was that you had to choose your words _very_carefully. "Yeah I may have... upset her." Danielle noticed the troubled look in his eyes. "Well if you came here to apologize you might as well leave. Jessa can handle rejection and an apology isn't worth much."

Grant was stunned. He thought that coming here to apologize was a pretty good move. He thought out a couple of different scenarios and decided that showing up here was the best. And yet, here was Danielle, someone who had much more knowledge on the topic of women, told him his plan was pointless. Feeling stupid, Grant said a quiet "Oh... well alright. Be seeing you." He turned with his head down and began to walk a way when he stopped.

He figured that leaving now would just be stupid. Sure the girl said that his plan was stupid and maybe it was, but not for the reason she gave. Seeing as he thought out his plan, he figured just acting on impulse would be better. So he did. A knocking drew Danielle back to the door.

"Look I already told you that-"

"I know." She looked unimpressed at his interruption be he pressed on. "Apologising would be pointless which is why I wanted to do note than apologize and ask Jessa out. To dinner. Tonight." Grant found himself building his breath as he waited for Danielle to say something.

Grant didn't know if the confusion etched on her face was good or bad. "Wait here." The door closed on him and he exhaled heavily. A seed of doubt lingered as he stood waiting anxiously but he ignored it. '_I already missed leg day for this so what the hell?... She also is really pretty.' _

He heard the door knob turn on the other side and again took a deep breath. He shouldn't have been this nervous, he thought. When the door fully opened, he was genuinely happy to see that it was Jessa this time. He shot a grin at her, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. "Hi," he said much too cheery given the situation. "Hello." Jessa didn't smile in return.

"Look I'm going to be blunt. I was kind of an ass to you earlier," he stopped at her raised eyebrow. "Okay I was an ass today," she gave a satisfied nod, "and I realised how stupid it was of me to not ask you out. So that's what I'm doing now."

"Is it really?"

"... Yes?"

Jessa looked him up and down once and smirked a little at how nervous he was. A small smile formed before she forced it away, choosing to toy with him. "Pick me up at seven and we'll see if you wasted both of our time."

With that, the door closed. Grant stood there, unmoving as he processed what had just transpired. Jessa couldn't see the huge smile that stayed on his face til he got to his car. Just like he couldn't see her small one she held as she was picking out her outfit for the evening.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for checking out this story. The summary is kind of vague but I didn't want to give too much away to the plot, which I have pretty much all planned out. Now this chapter may have seemed to drag on with a lot of useless and pointless stuff that has nothing to do with the plot, but trust me it is all important. The characters in this story and their relationships, mainly Jessa's and Grant's are a key role throughout this entire story. Reviews, Follows and Favourites are extremely helpful. They let me know that people are interested which makes me want to write more. Like my name says, I have little motivation so that needs to be provided by those who are reading. Feel free to PM me at anytime for whatever, reviews, thank yous, helpful hints, death threats, questions, someone to chat with, literally anything. Until next time.**

**I.W.M**


End file.
